


Stoned And Anxious Teenagers Take Advice From Fanfics

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield cinematic universe, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 1 (one) uwu tw, Other, Smoke club gang, as with last time Alice and Bill don’t have a last name so I’m calling them the ‘lakes’ again, fake dating fic, her mom is Ms. lam bc she couldn’t be lake but doenst rly mean anything it’s just easier to write x, slight homophobia tw but shouldn’t be too bad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Alice freaks out to Deb because her mom is coming over to meet her ‘boyfriend’. So Deb suggests they ask her friend for help and take part in a classic ‘fake date’ scheme. So they ask Ethan Green
Relationships: (BUT FAKE DATING ALICE AND ETHAN NOT RLY), Alice & Ethan Green, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice/Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 23
Kudos: 143





	Stoned And Anxious Teenagers Take Advice From Fanfics

When Alice met in their area at lunch, Deb immediately knew something was up, she had her hand to her face, as in when she tried to bite her nails and daintily block her nose, because she knew she was close to sobbing. She of course, didn’t stop when she saw Deb though, she didn’t need to hide anything, she could tell her girlfriend everything. “Oh Deb!”

Alice ran into Deb’s arms and Deb immediately pulled her in, squeezing the nape of her neck softly to pull her in closer. “Alice. Hey what’s up?! Did some asshole say something?” She asked, pulling back to look at her girlfriend and ready to fight. And Alice almost laughed at that, almost. She sniffled instead, her arms falling to her sides. “No. It’s my mom.”

Deb ran her hands up and down Alices arms, her eyebrows furrowing. “Did she find out? Did you come out?”

“No no. I haven’t done that yet I’m... I’m still a coward.” She hiccuped. Deb sighed. “No babe you’re not-“

“But it doenst matter now! Because she’s gonna find out anyway! Gonna find out that I’m a liar, a sinner, a lesbian, all that crap!”

“Woah Alice!” Even crap was an angry word for her. Deb knew about Alices mom, she’d heard all about it. Alice had come out to her dad when she was 13, she cried and cried and he, like the good dad he really was, let her sit on his lap because she needed to know she was still his little girl, he held her as she cried and promised he loved her all the same and how she was so brave and strong, and he’d been so supportive. But not like... _over_ supportive. Just normal. 

Her mom on the other hand... Well Alice didn’t know exactly how she’d respond, for all anyone knew she could be accepting of her daughter no matter what. But she used to make those jokes that weren’t really funny, switch the channel when a gay couple was on there, she got more silent when Alice was about 14 but Alice didn’t know if she was more accepting to just knew socially she shouldn’t say that stuff anymore. Her mom was a church goer, as was Alice and her dad, but her mom was slightly more prominent in the community. There were other little things too, more then Alice could even recall, but it all lead to one thing... fear.

Deb went and sat Alice down by the railings, rubbing her back as Alice slid into her chest and sobbed. At least Alice felt marginally better now she was with Deb, but it wouldn’t help anything. Debs mind was racing with questions and possible answers, all to make Alices life easier. “Well, how do you know your mom’s gonna find out? I thought you were staying here with your dad and me for two weeks.”

Alice snorted, moving her head up to Debs shoulder and her eyes raw, but not crying as like this morning. “Yeah. She only agreed to that because she wanted to sneak over this week and meet my ‘boyfriend’.”

Debs face twisted up confused. “Oh?.. Oh....” Oh yeah that’s right, Alice and Bill both referred to her as a dude, so Alice could talk about Deb without actually talking about Deb. She didn’t exactly say Deb was you know... a non Christian, stoner, female, whatever else would make her mother disapproving, but she said she couldn’t help herself and told her mom one day. Plus it also got her mom to stop trying to set her up with dudes in Clivesdale.

But that was the problem with lying, especially ongoing lie. Her mom had met Deb before... but as a ‘friend’. And now Alice had no idea what to do.

Deb just held onto her for a little longer, just wanted her to know no matter what, she’d be there for her. When the bell rung Alice started to get up, a hopeless look in her now red eyes, but not for the same reasons Debs were, and Deb just couldn’t to let that stand.

So Deb took her hand, and sat her back down. “Stay in the shadows with me a little bit. We’ll skip, and I know who else will be too.” Alices eyebrows furrowed but she stopped sniffing as Deb grew a smile, and took Alices hands in hers. “It’s okay. I know what to do.”

Alice kept hold of Debs hand as they walked up to the smoke club, there were normally a few more people during classes than at the end of school, when the rest of them went home or to work if they had a job.

“Hey guys.” Deb called out, and they all turned to them.

“Yo.” Danny said with a peace sign.

“Hey.” Called back Ethan.

“Sup.” Smirked lex.

Sof nodded, too busy inhaling right now.

Alice waved timidly, as Deb dragged her along. She knew all of them by name and had hung out a few times, but she’d never really hung out with them without Deb, well, unless she was just waiting for her or something. Most of them were nice enough, Danny kinda pressured and if Sof was stoned enough she’d join along. And at first she thought Lex was being mean to her but when Deb explained, Lex was really cool and told Alice she was just joking around because _she_ seemed cool. Ethan she’d seen at a gig once that turned into a double date with Lex and Deb, who were both, somehow, Alice still didn’t know, getting drinks.

After a couple of minutes of light chatter, although most of the chatter didn’t happen till all of them had made the joint disappear, Alice pulled Deb to the side when she saw nothing was happening. Deb looked her up and down when they were far enough away for the others to not hear over their current outburst of laughter. “What?” She asked. Alice groaned. “What? If your plan’s for me to smoke a quick one and forget about my problems then you know I’m still saying no. You know about the long term psychological effects-“

“Woah hey sweetheart, I’m just trying to get everyone to lighten up first.” Deb had only had a few puffs and was getting on to more sweet nicknames, that was the extra proof that she’d definitely been treating herself privately before school started.

Alice just moaned yet again, she was tired and stressed and she either wanted to be with Deb alone or just go home. “Why? What are we doing here love?” She thought if Deb was happy enough to use pet names she could sneak her own in right now. Deb smiled and Alice knew that particular smile, that was her mastermind smile. Also last time she had a master plan it did end up with a hospital visit for poor Oliver, not that Deb inetended it of course.

Deb just cackled, throwing her arm over Alices shoulder. “Oh come on babe, I know you’ve seen some of those rom coms.” Alice grimaced a smile.  
“We’re here to get a guy for you to fake date.”

Alices eyes bulged out. She took Debs hand and made sure they were even more secluded in their corner. She put her hands on Debs arms and lightly shook her in her panic. “Not Danny.”

“Nah not Danny babe.” Deb calmed her, leaning in to kiss the corner of her lips and even if her breath wasn’t the nicest like this Alice still melted and blushed under the touch. “I don’t trust him enough.”

Now Alice panicked, she felt all squirmy. “Why? What’s he said?!”

“No nothing don’t worry I just meant... I don’t think he’d take it seriously.” Deb took a breath, reaching a hand out for Alices. Alice took it up and played with her fingers. “So if not Danny-?”

“Someone better.” Deb promised with a sure nod. 

She held onto Alices hand as she rejoined the group, followed by cheers from the gang. “Hey guyyyys...” she said to all suspiciously, Ethan was already raising his eyebrow. “Hey Deb, Alice in wonderland.” 

Alice bowed her head, already pink cheeked and Deb bolstered her for support. “So we had a lil proposition for ya. A lil favour.”

“Are you paying?” Sof choked out, Lex passing on this go and Ethan taking a drag.

“No.” Deb sighed out, and Alice almost shielded herself behind her as she re-squeezed her hand. Deb continued “It’s actually a proposition for Ethan.”

Ethan stomped the blunt on the ground now, and raised his eyes back up to the girls while Lex raised her eyebrow towards him. “Yeah? What can I do?”

Deb was supposed to handle everything. She’d promised to just before they went up. But if Alice was asking, if it was her favour, she had a sudden feeling that she should be the one asking. So surprising everyone in the group, including her girlfriend, she choked out “I need you to date me.”

Pause. Even Danny wasn’t reacting. Sof looked like she was about to piss herself, even though her laughter was completely dead silent, she bet over clutching her stomach. Lex just looked surprised whereas Ethan went from a pale face and tiny pupils to also stammering like a fish “Err, uhm”

“FAKE DATE! I meant, to pretend to fake date me.” Alice quickly revised, blinking harshly and bright red now. It took her even a second to realise what she’d said was wrong. Deb stood in “It’s for a good cause.”

“A good cause?” Both girls looked over to Lex now, and so did everyone else in the smoke club, including her still wide eyed boyfriend. Lex didn’t speak to Alice, but she sauntered over to Deb like she didn’t have a care in the world, hands in her pockets and smiling. “And what cause would that be?”

If Deb didn’t bring up every other stoned ocasison that she was ‘fuckin gay’ then Alice really thought they’d be in trouble then. But Lex still seemed scary, she hid more behind Deb. But she didn’t want her to get hurt for what she’d done.

“Yeah, my mom’s a bitch.” Alice spoke out. Lex finally looked at her, but now she wasn’t looking as angry... maybe she was softer to Alice because she didn’t know her as much?? Apart from that, everyone knew she was the soft one of the bunch. The closest she’d been to Lex was when Lex was super stoned and she squished her cheeks and called her a “Certified baby.” Even Deb just smiled when she told her that “Your girlfriend is just so fuckin cute! What the fuck man” and then during a nice warm hug, cooed that she was just like when her little sister was 3. Alice didn’t exactly know if that was a good thing or not but it was nice to have soemone be so soft to her, even if they were way off their heads. And now Lex was properly listening. So Alice told her everything. About her mom, about the lies she’d told, about her deepest fears and honestly it was just word vomit towards the end, with Deb having to quieten her down, to stop her giving out details she really didn’t have to give out, if she didn’t feel comfortable.

At the end of it all Alices voice was getting shaky, just like her fists that she was anxiously clenching and unchlenching. Unfortunately, the first person to speak after that, was Danny.

“Well that plan fucking sucks.”

Sof snort laughed at that and Deb turned to her with a growl, telling her “Shut the fuck up Sophia.”

They both surrendered, Danny inhaling through his teeth before not being able to resist a laugh and Sof punched him in the dick to get him to shut up. They were both poking and laughing and the other four had had enough of those two idiots.

Ethan took Deb by the elbow, and began to walk off somewhere private, so Alice and Lex quickly followed behind their significant other. Oh no, Alice thought. Was he angry? His teeth were gritted. 

But once the four were alone he let Deb go and growled as he closed his eyes and rolled his head around. No... not angry. Indecisive? “Okay... okay so just...” Ethan sighed, looking to Lex then back to the two girls “explain it to me again?”

Alice nodded quickly, prepping herself emotionally as Deb watched from the sidelines, and the other two had their eyes sharp on her, well that didn’t help. “My mom needs to see my ‘boyfriend’ so she stops asking for pictures or to come visit. She’d only here for a few days, I may even be able to get it down your visit to one. I’ll say you’re working or something. But I just need to do something I don’t want her to find out I can’t let her. I can’t lose my mom even if... even if!” Alice gave out a cry then. She slapped her hand to her mouth and felt awfully embarrassed. Not only was she crying in front of people she barely knew but she couldn’t even hold it together to ask them for help. She felt a hand she’d always recognise on her back and spun around to hide her face in Debs shoulder, as Deb wrapped her arms around her. She tried not to cry, but apparently she just had to let a little out.

Deb looked to Lex and Ethan from Alices shoulders. She gave a quick kiss, still looking at those two, landing on Alices hair and neck. 

Ethan wasn’t totally against the idea since it was for the right reasons, but he immediately went to look to Lex first. When he did he watched her watching Alice cry and could see that she felt nothing but bad for her. 

Lex finally noticed he was looking at her, and turned to look at him. She nodded, then he nodded. They understood. 

So, Ethan walked up to the two, he slowly reached his hand out and patted Alice on the shoulder, before clearing his throat. When Alice turned around he took a step back. He rocked on his feet and wrung his gloved hands together, he looked back to Lex and she took a step up next to him, so he nodded to Alice, both Alice and Ethan unable to look into each other’s eyes. “Erm, okay Alice, Deb. Sure. Just tell me what to do.”

Alice squeaked before throwing her arms around Ethan’s neck. He had to quickly grab her because she just kinda... lunged herself at him. She just wanted him know how grateful she was. So he sorta, gave her a quick rub up and down her back, after Lex and Deb were glaring and mouthing at him to hug her back, before clearing his throat, and she backed off again, smiling to Ethan, then Lex for a little longer. How could this go horribly wrong?

Now it was actually the day, Alice thought maybe it was not a great idea to let Deb plan when stoned anymore. She’d met her mom last night at the port, and now was the day she was supposed to bring her boyfriend home for her mother to judge. The gang were there for final tips, meeting at their spot, even though the school gates were supposed to be locked on a Saturday, and they had only a little bit of time before they had to start moving.

“You should probably lose the fingerless gloves.” Alices nodded to them, crossing her arms as he judged him herself, would he be believable as her boyfriend to anyone who knew her?

Ethan crossed his arms back now though, clenching his hands making that unmistakable leather sound. “What?” Alice rolled her eyes, not at Ethan, she just was just getting nervous, and told him “My mom thinks I’m dating a nice Christian boy.”

Lex snickered from besides Ethan at that thought and he looked to her before Ethan kissed his teeth. “I’m not taking off the earring though.”

Deb groaned “C’mon man.”

“I’ve only had it for a few months!” Ethan protested, holding his hand to his ear protectively. “And Danny’s not gonna pierce it again after last time.”

“Fine!” Alice compromised, letting Deb back off and Ethan pop out the collar of his jacket cooly, before rolling his gloves off.

When the gloves were finally off, Ethan held out his arms before slapping them against his sides, waiting impatiently for judgement, Alice wondered if he was almost as nervous as she was.

The three girls whispered to each other, purposely not letting Ethan hear because Lex wanted to tease him, but when she pulled back from the circle, and Ethan uncraned his head, she gave him one look up and down and joked “Should we ditch the leather jacket? I could sneak in through the window and steal a letterman’s jacket right now.” She jerked her thumb towards the window, already bouncing on her feet and raring to go. She’d break in even if she was kidding for the thrill. But now Ethan looked even paler than usual. “Oh no you are not Grease-ing me!”

Alice nodded approvingly and slightly surprised. “Oh wow, glad you know that, it’ll make my dad like you more at least.” Ethan grumbled quietly “Well yeah, it’s a cultural icon.”

When Alice finally walked up to her door with an anxious looking Ethan beside her she made some last checks. Leather jacket, unzipped, fingerless gloves off, nice white t-shirt underneath, it was the best compromise they could come up with. If this was Deb she would have squeezed her hand, but it was Ethan who she hardly knew well, and now would have to pretend to have been dating for months. So she rubbed his shoulder, all that gained was a more nervous glance from Ethan, so she stopped. “It’ll be okay. One day of this. You’re really saving me thank you so much.” That last part was whispered and Ethan nodded, taking a deep breath and starting to calm, being reminded what he was doing this for. He could always say all this was fighting against homophobia, heteronormativity and ‘the man’ and that made him feel slightly better. That is until Alice opened the door.

“Mom.” She caleld out, smiling and when she hugged her, holding her breath so her mother didn’t know she was on the verge of hyperventilating. When she was done with the hug she went and stood straight by her dad, who looked down to her with a smile and a nod, everything was going to be okay.

But now her mom was standing between her, her dad, aka the safety net, and Ethan was alone in the trench. And he wasn’t speaking or moving! So Alice gave him a rope, “Mom, this is Ethan, my boyfriend I’ve been telling you about.”

Ethan suddenly smiled then, like he realised he better start paying attention fast, and Alices eyes were trained in the scene as her mother opened her arms wide and walked to Deb’s friend. “Oh finally, we meet!” She laughed and pulled Ethan into a hug. Alice was glad he didn’t squirm, but he didn’t exactly hug her back, not even the back pat Alice got, but he did laugh with her, soft of. “Aha yeah it’s cool.” 

Alice cringed but then Ethan quickly noticed her dad, and decided to change the subject. “Hey Mr. lake, good to see you again.” And like he hoped, that got her, potentially homophobic, mom to stop hugging him and he could go up and shake this man’s hand, at least he was closer to Alice. Bill nodded and shook his hand back. “Hello again.”

All three turned around when her mother started to clap her hands for their attention. “Ethan? Would we all like to sit in the living room now, and maybe, get to know each other a bit?”

Ethan nodded, looking to Alice eagerly, at least him only feeling, even marginally, comfortable around just her could work. But before she could follow her dad leant in and whispered to her “Where’d you pick this one up from?”

“Ssh he’s a friend of Deb’s.” Alice told him, and watched as he smiled at her, she hoped it was because he thought their plan was smart and not about how naive kids were. Oof.

Her mom luckily sat across from Ethan and he waited to sit till Alice was there. When she entered he looked positively relieved, and she made the show of sitting on the same couch as him. But, not thinking about it too much, she sat on the opposite couch cushion. It was only when Ethan slightly manspreaded to nudge her knee with his she realised their distance and leaned her legs, which were both locked together on the ground, his way.

“So, Ethan!” Both teens shot to attention as Alice’s mom started talking. She looked between them happily, clapping her hands once more again. “What classes are you in with Alice?”

“Ah not a lot really.” Ethan answered hoenstly, Alice would have answered for him if she could. And then Ethan realised her mom would want to know how they met. “But! But we did meet at school! Yeah we wait in the same spot, for our friends just before we leave.”

“Oh who are your friends in common?”

Straight onto the next question, Alice looked to Ethan. “Deb and Lex, you’ve met Deb before mom.” She reminded her. It took her mother ages to think, she started listing off girls as best she could from physical appearances until Alice said “The vegan one” through gritted teeth. 

“Oh yes, her. Well she seemed... nice enough.” 

Ethan looked to Alice unsure and saw her slowly bending her head. If it was Lex he would have reached out but he didn’t really know what to do, would she be upset if he touched her, even if he said he was just playing the part? He didn’t think so, but before he could faux casually take up her hand her mother started up again. “So, Ethan. What did you give Alice for her birthday?”

Alices head shot up. This was a trick! Her birthday wasn’t at all recently! She was about to try and signal Ethan, maybe ‘accidentally’ stomp on his foot so she could get him out of there for an ice pack and a quick chat, before Ethan jumped in. Oh no!

“Well we definitely weren’t dating when her last birthday was, but guess I’m gonna have to treat her to make up for that next time it comes around.” He placed his hand on knee but so gently it was almost like he was hovering over it. Alice wasn’t allowed to look it, but she was shocked he remembered even vaguely when her birthday was. Ethan gave her a flash of his smile and removed his hand back to his own lap. But Alice thought that was working! So she placed her hand on his knee. Ethan kept a smile plastered on his face but it was too fake, but they both knew if Alice removed it now it would look super bad! Or maybe they were both paranoid. Either way Ethan gave her hand two pats before letting her leave it there, till Alices hand got too sweaty for her own comfort and she cradled it in her own.

After a while her mother suggested a change of secenery and for them to all move to the garden. At least a couple of seconds of walking was a break for everyone who was lying their faces off right now, including her dad who was intermittently sweating bullets when the kids messed up or his ex wife got too curious. Luckily her mom hadn’t seemed to notice anything yet.

When they stood Alice threaded her arm through Ethans like a needle and began to walk with them linked. He just went with it. But while he was holding her arms it meant he couldn’t then balance himself when he tripped over the shoes in the hallway. Alice... sort of caught him. She kinda fell with him too, but he tried not to drag her down. He caught himself on his hand and knee and quickly stood back up, smoothing down his jacket and sniffing to show he was cool. But when Alice looked back up both her her parents were looking to her, and her mum was looking them up and down, with a raised eyebrow. Alice gulped. And then Alice laughed. She leant up and her eyes said ‘forgive me’ before she pinched Ethan’s cheek. “Oh he’s just so _adorable_. A-And pretty!”

Ethan’s eyes had nothing in them.

That is until her mom spoke up, then everyone panicked. “Pretty? You might offend him sweetheart.” She laugehd but it didn’t seem real to Ethan. He watched Alice let go of his cheek and start to chew on her lip. So he spoke up for her, and gave her body a quick squeeze in a side hug. “Oh no it’s okay. She knows I used to be a- aha a pretty boy...”

Even though Alice felt bad she messed up there was part of her that knew that if this all went well, there’d be a time she could laugh at that, hopefully with her own and Ethan’s girlfriend.

But just before they could open the patio door, Ethan jumped in “Ooh babe!” Alice gave the most awkward smile but it was still a smile. 

“I just forgot I had something to tell you. But... well it was kinda a secret.” He faked whispering that bit to her, and looked back at her parents, like he was checking they weren’t listening, when really he was checking they were. Before her mom could say anything, Bill decided since he was a double spy on the other team, to pipe up “Uh we’ll leave you guys to it, just meet us in a few minutes okay? Your mom and I should talk anyway Alison.”

“Okay dad.” She smiled taking up Ethan’s hand for show, his hand was cold but not calloused, how was it somehow softer than Debs? She watched them leave before closing the sliding door behind them. When they were out of hearing range but still behind the glass doors, Ethan kept hold of her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. 

He let go of her once they were in private. “Can you stop you keep treating me like I’m your girlfriend?” He asked, this was hard enough without all her constant baby-touching and femininity and especially when she took part in the ‘masculine’ roles which he hated saying even in his mind, but with with her mom being as heteronormative as she was he didn’t want this all to be for nothing.

Alice threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. “I don’t know how straight couples work!”

Ethan sighed, mumbling something to himself before taking corntrol of the situation before they both got out of hand. “Look just follow my lead.” He guessed she wouldn’t be up for the same stuff as Lex so instead of an arm around her waist he threw it over her shoulders, and walked back out to the garden like that, putting on a laugh like she’d just said something funny. Alice kind of found herself naturally moulding under Ethan’s arm slightly more, but mostly and especially as her mom walked over to them. 

“Lemonade kids?” She offered. Alice thought Ethan would hate that she referred to him as a kid, instead, without taking his arm of her he said “Thank you Ms. Lam and took a glass, and his other hand reach out for the second glass, that he passed to Alice himself. 

He gave her a smile and Alice just needed to know he was coping, and his smile assured her he would still be there throughout these next few hours with her. She took her glass and smiled herself, exhaling slightly with relief. “Thanks Ethan.”

“No problem.” He smiled, walking them over to the lawn chairs and finally letting Alice go when they got to them.

“So.” Her mom didn’t waste any time. “I’ve heard all about you from Alice, but I wanna hear your side! Come on!” She clapped excitedly again and the sound was starting to make Ethans eye twitch and give Alice a headache. Ethan stretched his arm over the back of Alices lawnchair which she thought was fine, but then he grabbed her neck with his elbow and she was startled until, or actually, even more startled, as he started to noogie her hair. “Aw yeah, I just, love ‘er!” Alice hated that. She did not want to be noogied. It was probably payback for he cheek pinch but she wasn’t sure he’d really have been planning that. But she fake laughed through it and as he let her go. In fact, they both fake laughed. But her mom was just looking at them. Confused, kinda like ‘...okay’ Alice, thought to herself. Oh dear.

But then Ethan removed his hand and cleared his throat. “But no, in all honesty. My girlfriend, your daughter,” he mentioned pointedly. “She’s my best friend. She’s been my partner for what honestly feels like forever and I want us to keep being that team for the rest of our lives, no matter where we go, or- or what bumps we go through. I wanna be there for her, her a- and, well her family!” Alices heart was just melting. She knew where all this was coming from. Ethan was talking about _Lex._ Lex and her sister. Wow she shipped them listening to him now.

When Ethan finished his speech he was anxiously wringing his hands together, but he was smiling smally as his head was bent. Alice placed her hand on his back and he looked up to see her smiling too. They both saw each other’s smiles and laughed, looking away. “Oh, anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend.” Alice teased, feeling giddy enough to do that right now. “You’re just the sweetest secretly aren’t you?”

Ethan gave a small laugh. “Well you certainly are lucky then, eh _babe_?” He paused for one second with a wink that she knew was their secret code but still made her feel embarrassed in front of her parents, before he jabbed his fingers into her hip and hearing her squeak with laughter. She was pushing his hands away and actually genuinely laughing.

After a few more light conversational topics Alice and Ethan just kinda stuck to chatting with themselves while she let her parents talk.

“Do you think your mom suspects anything?”

“No.” Alice leaned over her chair to whisper back, looking to her parents who were looking at her and whispering themselves. “But I don’t think we should talk about it unless she’s super out of ear shot.”

“Got it. Don’t worry Ali cat, I’ve got you.” He winked again and she gave him a teasing glare, she couldn’t the tell if he was doing to because it was his thing, he was teasing her, maybe just acting nice to her to convince her parents, especially since his girlfriend had asked him too, but she was beginning to think Ethan wasn’t as scary as some of the smoke club members she’d met before. She took another sip of her lemonade through her rainbow metallic straw, and Ethan followed her lead and began to down some of his. “Man I wish there was at least some vodka in this.” He mumbled.

“Ethan!” Alice squeaked.

Then his smile grew, like it was bursting through his lips, like he couldn’t hold it, all cheeky. “Wow Ali you’re too easy.” When Alice realised he was teasing her again, she smiled as she lightly slapped his arm. Ethan, smiling back, started to raise his middle finger at her in retaliation. Alice slapped his hand down and went to hold it instead, making sure her mom didn’t see that.

Oh. Ethan’s smile went from less cheeky to apologetic, Alice let go of his hand. But when they both made eye contact they just started to giggle.

Alices mother turned her head towards her ex husband, still keeping her eyes on her daughter and her beau though. “They’re really not cut from the same cloth are they?” She said under her breath to him.

Bill sighed. “Oh it’s love, what does it matter who she dates as long as she’s happy...”

Bill was gaging her reaction when the mother of his only child sighed to herself. “Yes well, I suppose it could be worse.” Although she didn’t say what she meant by that.

Neither parents knew Alice and Ethan were listening to that, even as they pretended to show each other something on their phone. Alice shoved her head further into Ethan’s phone, and Ethan could tell she was looking sad. He covered the next line of what she was ‘reading’ with his thumb, getting her attention, Alice looked up at him, watery eyed and biting down on her lip. And Ethan just smiled. And he kept smiling until Alice smiled back. Only then did he continue to show her the news article about the teacher from school who got arrested smashing through the road barrier at that airport, with the security guard still on top of his car.

After it started to become dusk, her mother wanted to move inside, but not before trying to get back her daughters attention for a while. “Alice, honey, can you put the phone down, lose some screen time?”

Alice looked up, then down to her phone, then beck up to her mother. “Oh okay mom, I just gonna finish this text!”

Ethan curiously looked over and saw she was texting Deb with updates. He wanted to help, especially now her mom was looking. So he pointed to her phone when he saw a typo “Oh it’s ‘awfull’ with two L’s babe.” He pointed out.

There was a horrible pause. No one spoke and Ethan felt his gut twist. Then Alice laughed, and it felt like he was getting stabbed.

“Oh, he’s so funny.” Alice told her parents, because she didn’t want to embrass him, and Ethan breathed when he realised why she was laughing, that she was doing it _for him,_ telling them he was just joking, and he played along with a chuckle. He exhaled even more when her parents seemed to believe her.

Alice could feel his embarrassment even as they stood up to follow her parents inside. Even though her parents believed, he was embarrassed in front of Alice. So she started rubbing Ethan’s arm, up and down, in what he didn’t expect could be so comforting, as she began talking to her mom again. Because it was more a friend thing that she’d done for so many friends before, it just felt more natural.

And after her mom had finally stopped talking, Alice found her and Ethan’s exit key. “Anyway Ethan has to go, he’s got work.” She told them. Her hand slid down from where it was rubbing his arm to hold his still cold and soft hand, to walk him out of the den.

But of course, her mother wasn’t done just yet. “Oh! Where do you work?” She piped up. Alice let his hand go with a sigh, knowing this conversation was gonna go on.

Ethan panicked, and said the first thing that popped into his head. “Uhm toyzone!” Thank God Lex was always on his mind.

Her mother nodded, Alice could tell she was thinking and it made her want to run with Ethan before it was too late. But it was. “Oh well you have to at least join us for dinner tomorrow then.”

“No! Mom he.. we have a date tomorrow!” She quickly thought up. Ethan looked startled, but then, he reached down and held Alices hand in his. “Yeah a double date with our friends!”

“Deb and Lex.” Alice added, and Ethan nodded to confirm with her. She watched her mom raise her eyebrow... oh no, was it because the other two people on the ‘double date’ they mentioned were girls??! Is that why-?!

“Yeah sorry Ms. Lam. Maybe another time.” Ethan quickly tried to end his and Alices suffering. But before he could even turn around with Alice in hand her mom butted in again. “Oh but we can all do something after can’t we, you’ll have a lovely full day!” God did she never listen?

Bill knew exactly what Alice was thinking. Why didn’t she know that Alice would hate a full day of activities, how stressful and exhausting that would be? Alice went to clench her fists anxiously, forgetting she was squeezing Ethan’s hand. But then he squeezed back. So she felt confident enough to try one more time. “Erm,“ she gave a small laugh, no longer looking at her mother “We can’t keep him from his parents all the time.”

But her mother walked straight up to her and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders, bringing her in closer to her, with enough force it made her hand slip right out of Ethans. Ethan didn’t like controlling parents and he was getting real suspicious now. He crossed his arms and waited for what she’d say to the softest of the smoke club, and probably, apart from Hannah, the softest person he’d actually hung out with.

Alice braced berself for what her mother would say next. “Oh Alice, honey, let me cook for this nice young man once and I’ll be satisfied.”

Well that word was news to their ears. Alice slowly whipped her head to Ethan and he, still crossing his arms over his chest, raised his eyebrows to Alice with shrug.

Her mom got their attention by laughing. “Otherwise I’ll think you‘ll have something to hide!”

Of course, she only meant it as a joke - at least Ethan hoped - but when he saw the panic is Alices eyes he jumped right in, taking a step and placing a hand on her shoulder, not touching her mother, dragging Alice back into his chest so her obvious startled eyes weren’t so easy for her mom to spot. “Err, yeah, sure Ms. L!“ He said slightly louder and more energetic than needed, but nice enough.

“Oh dear can you please not call me Ms. L, I’m not Ms. lake or anything.”

“Oh erm” Ethan lifted his hand off her daughter and scratched the back of his neck, forcing out a “Sorry Ms. Lam.”

Alice didn’t really want her parents divorce thrown in her face like that again, but she had more important things to worry about. She linked her arm with Ethan’s and started dragging him out herself, before anyone else could talk. “Okay I really gotta say goodnight to my boyfriend now!” She told her parents, already opening the front door as Ethan awkwardly saluted bye to her dad. 

“Don’t be too long out there you too!”

“Very funny mom!” Alice called back before slamming the thick wooden door. And now she could finally let her face drop. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I tried to get you out of it!”

But Ethan didn’t seem as upset as her. While she was shaking from head to toe from frustration and stress, Ethan was flexing his fingers against each other with an amused smile. “Ah it’s one more night Ali cat, don’t sweat it.” Then he looked up to her, the tone changing as he gave out a chuckle. “Also did you just call me ‘your boyfriend’ while I was in there with ya? Not natural dude.” He pointed out teasingly.

Alice finally smiled, relaxed and snorted “Okay bro.” She lifted her fist and punched his shoulder awkwardly.

He looked to his shoulder. Alice paused at his not smile. Then he responded “Also not natural. I mean we are friends, right?”

That made Alice feel all lit up inside. She bounced back and forth on her heels to her toes. She was actually smiling then. “Yeah friends.” She offered out her hand for a shake, like an agreement. Ethan paused looking to it, then did so, shaking with a firm grip... then he used her hand and yanked her in for hug. And Alice did laugh. 

“Don’t be weird,” he told her, freeing her hand and she wrapped them around his back. “You basically threw yourself at me yesterday... oh also this was probably a good thing.”

“Hm?” Alice piped up, still hugging him. Ethan started swaying with her in the hug slightly now. He ducked his head down and whispered into her ear “Your mom is looking at us from behind the curtains.”

Alice span around and saw exactly the scene Ethan had laid out for her. “Mom!” She yelled, embarrassed and dropping her arms, also red faced from potentially being caught. Her mom ran away, smiling cheekily. 

When her mom cleared the space of the window Bill overtook it. He gave a stern glance to Ethan then left.

“I’m not sure if your dad likes me as much, and he’s the one who knows we’re not dating.” Ethan only turned from the window once he’d finished speaking, and Alice couldn’t read his expression.

She stood closer to him just to make sure he was calm. “Well since I came out, I think he’s had a few years of not having to worry as much about boys, it’s all overflowing.” Then she ended with “Don’t worry about him he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Ah...”

Alice turned to him at that sound, intrigued. Ethan gave a quick raise of his eyebrows. “Didn’t think you got it from your mom.”

Alice laugh snorted again, punching him on the shoulder, this time for payback. “Shut up dude.” 

Ethan raised his middle finger challengingly. Alice stuck her tongue out sillily.

He laughed, patting her on her arm one last time. “Cool, I’ll drive you back here tomorrow, after we have our double date we have to now plan, just in case your mom walks in to the freakin’ bowling alley, then we can always swap around.”

Alice rolled her eyes but she was smiling when he talked about her mom finding out this time, he almost felt proud of himself. “Then I’ll take you back to yours.”

“Okay cool. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ethan started making his way down her porch but she called out for him. “Oh hey, Ethan?”

He turned back around.

She smiled. “Thanks for today.”

Ethan winked, before racing off to do whatever it was he was going to do, probably see Lex. Alice, however, just wanted to throw herself into bed, done and text Deb about their date tomorrow.

When she walked inside her mom wasn’t there, but her dad was. She tiredly smiled at him.

“Laying it on thick honey?” Bill asked, and Alice rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Well, mom’s never seen me in a relationship before dad, besides it’s not like we’ve made out in front of you guys or anything.”

Now she watched her dad put a hand to his heart and start to exhale through puffed out cheeks. “Please don’t, for all our sanity.” 

Alice, still smiling, leant forward and forced her dad into one of his fix-it-all hugs.

~

When the four left the bowling alley they were all laughing and still throwing there spare fries at each other. Alice hadn’t wanted to eat many since she was going for dinner and that meant Deb and Lex bullied Ethan into not getting a burger like them too. Alice paid for their food though, she did it while they were having a cigarette and said it was because of how they were helping her, she also knew from Deb they didn’t have the best funds for bowling or the parking lot. When their food came he still stole a few bites of Lex’s burger before she caught on and offered to baby feed him, in a voice you’d talk to babies in, until he promised not to do it again... so all that left Deb with more ammo against Ethan and Lex, even Alice threw a couple of fries, all to protect Deb of course... And even though she was making a bit of a mess outside... wow was she having fun!

When they were done with fries Ethan threw his wrapping onto the bin. “Kobe!” He yelled, making a chest bump peace sign to the sky before wrapping his arm around Lex’s waist and jokingly growling something to her as he pulled her in for a squeeze.

Deb kissed Alice’s cheek chastely and she knew Ethan and Deb were acting this way before Alice and he went off to be a fake couple in a bad situation. A last hurrah of sorts. But Alice thought it may be okay. Her mom still seemed to really want Ethan round for dinner and then she was leaving in the morning. Alice took Debs hand and wrapped her arm around hers before she snuggled into her shoulder, into her soft flannel shirt, smiling. Deb made her happy. Deb and her dad, were her happy place. But she was pretty darn happy right now too.

She stopped almost nuzzling into Debs collar but kept her cheek on her shoulder, looking up until Deb smirked and gave her the satisfaction of eye contact. Alice smiled. “I love you.”

Deb twitched her head back and sharpened her eyes, smiling down. “Bitch, me too, the fuck?”

Alice closed her eyes with a laugh, but Deb leant down and gave her a peck to show she was serious “You too.” Alice chewed her lips with bright pink cheeks now.

When they got to the parking lot, Alice made a raspberry as she let go of Debs hand. Deb nudged her gently. “Text me if you need, okay? Lex and I were thinking of just chilling at the park until you guys were done.”

Lex upon hearing her name spoke up from under Ethans arm. “Yeah! Also so we can storm in if you need.” She smiled to Alice, shoving Ethan away in their game. Alice smiled at her. “I think we’ll be okay thank you.”

Ethan bolstered in now, nodding to Alice and shielding himself from Lex. “Yeah! We can handle it.”

And then, with a burst of excitement and confidence, Alice went and attempted a joke on the group. “Yeah! E-Ethan knows he not allowed to beat up my mom no matter what!”

Ethan just smiled and looked down to Lex, telling her “ _Maaaajor_ bummer.” Alice watched as Lex shoved his chest whilst still chewing her last fry and Deb threw her arm back over Alices shoulders, proud of and happy for her

__

__

__

Alice and Deb walked a little further behind Lex and Ethan, who were either racing or chasing each other to his car. Either way Lex was winning. She was fast enough she went to his parking space, then walked back to Alice a few feet away and passed her a helmet. Alices face went from confused to hanging slack open, as she turned the corner, and saw Ethan leaning against his motorbike. It was a motorcycle helmet. Oh. Oh dear, Alice wasn’t expecting that. 

__

__

__

She grabbed Debs hand on impulse, luckily only Deb noticed. She’d never _been_ on a motorcycle before!

__

__

__

“It’s okay.” Deb promised her. Alice let out a breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding, she hadn’t said anything and Deb already knew what was wrong. She dropped the helmet by her feet for a second, her hands shaking too much and she didn’t want to damage anything of theirs with a stupid accident.

__

__

__

Deb walked up to Ethan and Alice stayed put, she watched her girlfriend gesture with her head for a private conversation and Alice immediately felt bad. But then Lex, leaving them to it, came over to her. Alice brushed her hair out of her face and attempted a smile.

__

__

__

When Lex was close enough, her smile kinda dropped. “Hey, so about what you said...”

__

__

__

Alice was about to apologise. Whatever she’d said she must have messed up, made her or Ethan uncomfortable. Oh no! “I-“

__

__

__

“My mom’s kinda a bitch too.”

__

__

__

Oh. Oh that was the type of talk they were having. Alice started squeezing her fists, then picking at the hem of her pink cardigan as she listened.

__

__

__

“So if you do need me, or Ethan, to... ya know...” she left it hanging in the air with a pointed look to Alice. Now she was definitely unraveling the material of her cardi with how she picked at it. “I know you’re joking but just in case please don’t actually hurt my mum.”

__

__

__

Lex laughed, throwing her arm over Alices shoulders a little bumpily but after the intial shockwave Alice didn’t really mind the comradery. Lex rolled her eyes but was still smiling “No course not, but is there like a car we can scratch for you?” Now Alice had a slightly larger suspicion she was being serious. “She left hers in Clivesdale.” 

__

__

__

Lex titled her head in thought. “A handbag we could rip while ‘coincidentally’ walking past her?” She tried. And Alice appreciated her trying. 

__

__

__

“No, it’s really okay, thank you Lex. Well, it’s even better now she’s actually going to back off after seeing Ethan. Oh thank you for being so supportive!” She turned around to wrap her arms around Lex’s waist for a warm hug, and Lex hugged her back. Tighter and swaying so strong they both nearly lost their footing. But that was the fun. “Hey it’s okay Ali. No prob.”

__

__

__

Alice giggled as she pulled back. “Ali?” Lex blinked like she hadn’t even realised, then she chuckled. “Oh yeah I heard Ethan calling you that.” For some reason, that made both of them laugh.

__

__

__

When Deb came back over Lex went back to Ethan. And Alice took both of her girlfriends hands in her own, and rocked on her feet. “Do you think it’ll go well?” She asked. Of course she knew, Deb didn’t know, but she just... needed to hear it from her. And Deb knew that too, she squeezed her hands back. “I think... that whatever happens, me and your dad and gonna be there for you. And Ethan too. She peeked her head out to look at him and smirked “If he’s not too busy.”

__

__

__

Alice turned around and poked her head herself. Ethan and Lex were admittedly a little busy, kissing against someone’s van. At least it was only light PDA.

__

__

__

They pulled back soon enough and Alice grabbed the helmet and she and Deb walked up to the bike. The other couple looked to them with a smile, Ethan patted the seat “Hop on Ali cat.” Before getting on the front himself.

__

__

__

Alice put on her helmet first and tried to balance, with the stark black thing that was heavy on her head and stood out against her little pink cardigan. Lex leaned over to Deb from the empty parking space next to them and elbowed her. “She looks so cute, and lost.”

__

__

__

As Ethan put his own helmet on, Alice waved over to Deb. It was a quick wave, because as soon as her feet were off the ground she wrapped her hands _tight_ around Ethan. And off they went.

__

__

__

Alice was quiet except for whimpers and squeaks, mostly she worried with how her stomach felt, if she opened her mouth, she’d puke into her helmet as they went downhill. When they stopped at the ticket barrier, Ethan turned his head slightly behind him, towards her. “Hey uh, Deb said you’ve never ridden before?”

__

__

__

Alice just nodded frantically, for the same reason as before her lips clamped shut. Ethan nodded. “Oh. Well don’t worry Ali cat, I’m a pro. You’re not gonna get hurt on my watch.” He added his ticket and waited for the machine to process it. “I’m scared of what your girlfriend would do to me.” There was a beat. “Or my girlfriend.”

__

__

__

Then a beep and the barrier rose. Alice felt slightly comfortable ; then the loud sound of his engine rev scared her before her quickly sped off and leaned the bike to the side and Alice let out a scream.

__

__

__

Alice kept her fingers _locked_ around Ethans chest, her whole chest and head pressed as tightly into him as possible. “Slower! Slow!” She warned, asked? Even she wasn’t sure. She just wanted him to go at least 20 miles _under_ the speed limit.

__

____

__

Ethan chuckled, it echoing through his helmet. “I’m fine being late to your moms meal she worked so hard on.”

__

____

__

Alice did not need him joking right now! It was not comforting! She just held him tighter, now her hands moving down to his stomach, Oh! At least she could squeeze more there!

__

____

__

“Hey Ali... hard to breathe.” He told her. 

__

____

__

“Deal with it!” Alice yelled. 

__

____

__

She was not loosening her grip on his death machine!!

__

____

__

__

____

__

Once they skidded to a halt on the pavement outside her front lawn Ethan took his helmet off. Then he noticed he was still being entrapped. He turned his head and saw Alice still looked like she was in shock, he tapped Alices hand friendly like before taking her helmet off for her. As soon as it was off Alice took in a huge gulp of air and ran off the bike as fast as she could.

__

____

__

Ethan laughed as he ruffled through his hair in the side mirror quickly. Alice paced round her garden, until her eyes caught Ethans. “Oooh!” She raised her fist like she was about to punch him, before giving him a testing head tilt and walking off the other way again.

__

____

__

Ethan just continued smiling. “I’m proud of you. And proud for that shout, damn Ali cat. Way to make me fear for my life and not because of this shitty bike.” He lightly teased, but hearing her yell at him was not something he was expecting, but for some reason kind of enjoyed. 

__

____

__

“Shitty bike?! You rode me all the way downtown on a crappy motorcycle?!” She asked incredulous. Ethan just looked even more proud that he got her to say ‘shit’. 

__

____

__

Alice changed the subject when eyeing the two wheeled demon. “Hide that thing!” She hissed at him, Ethan turned and held a hand to his baby protectively. “Aw she doesn’t mean it honey.” He cooed to it, only to mock Alice. Alice went up to him and crossed her arms, making an audible huff as she glared at the seat she could have easily died in. 

__

____

__

Ethan put his hands on the handlebar as if he was about to walk it. “Why, will your mom disapprove?” He teased. Alice grunted. “Probably but my dad-“

__

____

__

“The one who wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Ethan reminded her of what she’d said yesterday. Alice noddd. “Yeah, well that doesn’t matter, because he’d kill you before-“

__

____

__

“ALISON LAKE!”

__

____

__

Both of the teenagers screamed. They span around and stood straight to attention, Ethan even had his hands behind his back, or maybe it was an impulse to hide something. Alice looked to Ethan from her peripheral - she didn’t dare move her head - after hearing him scream for she thought the first time ever. Then she looked straight back to her dad, blinking like mad.

__

____

__

Bill took two steps down his front porch and shook his finger accusingly. “I KNOW you did not get on that motorised death-bicycle!” Then his finger pointed to Ethan. “And you! Oooh!”

__

____

__

Alice stepped forward then, out of her state of shock at being caught doing something bad now her dads eyes weren’t on her. “Dad please... is mom inside?” She asked pleadingly. And Bill knew that was a bigger issue right now. His eyes went to his daughter, who was just doing her best right now, and softened. He threw his hands up in the air “...Yes! Get in!”

__

____

__

He went through the door but left it open for those two. Ethan sucked in through his teeth, bouncing on his heels before walking to Alices side. “Wow. He handles anger - and motorcycles for that case - just like you!”

__

____

__

Alice gave him one look and shook her head. “I hate you.” She smiled.

__

____

__

“Nah” Ethan protested, sliding his arm around around her shoulders before making a pucker fish face at her, kissy lips. “You love me, wemembewh?”

__

____

__

Alice chuckled “Don't ‘uwu’ at me!” And laughed as she batted his face away. Now she understood why Lex was lightly play hitting him all the time. 

__

____

__

__

____

__

When they eventually sat down for the meal, Alice made sure to sit next to Ethan, who was opposite her dad, who was still glaring at him, now gripping a butter knife. Meanwhile Alice was opposite her mom. Ethan complimented the cooking and thanked her for having him over again, it had all gone well for the first 15 minutes. So well in fact, she’d kind of zoned out of the conversation slightly, her dad seemed to be stabbing his salad with his fork, hardly paying attention while Ethan and her mom spoke too.

__

____

__

“Yeah, I’d be a great dad one day.”

__

____

__

Bill and Alice both choked. Bills fork dropped and he coughed that old dad cough. Alice spluttered and started downing her water desperately. Her mom looked to her slightly confused. “Alice?” Now Ethan was looking to her panicked and even her dad, after dabbing his mouth with a napkin, was starting to look at her. 

__

____

__

Alice cleared her throat, putting her water down and eyeing everyone at the table before making hard eye contact with her food. “Oh, I just choked because Dad did.” She mumbled. Her mom just laughed. “Oh you’re too easily startled. Or, erm, what’s the word the kids are using these days...”

__

____

__

Everyone silently begged her not to say it...

__

____

__

“Triggered!” She roared with a laugh. 

__

____

__

Ethan just felt terrible. He knew about Alice and anxiety ; yet he didn’t even know of Bill’s. Also ‘triggered’ in that context was not cool. 

__

____

__

But her mom didn’t read the room and sighed dreamily, laying a hand against her heart. “Oh that’s a lovely thought. Maybe not for now.” She laughed less brightly now, looking to Ethan who in return placed his elbows on the table, held his hands together and started subtly and slowly bashing his head against his knuckles.

__

____

__

“But to hear about the day you’re pregnant and I’m going to be a grandma! Oh honey, let’s hope it won’t be an accident though.” She reached over the table for Alice’s hands, but Alice pretended not to notice. “Oh it won’t be.” She mumbled to herself. But then there were looks. Alarmed ones from her partners in crime and a suspicious one form her mother. She hadn’t meant for anyone to hear that! Instead, Alice quickly tiried to defuse the awkward situation! She held atop Ethan hand from where he was gripping and said very loudly and proudly “He’s an abstainer!” Then, just to explain “You know, waiting till Marriage! Aha!” 

__

____

__

No one said anything. Did not defuse.

__

____

__

Ethan squeaked out “Mmhm!” Before grabbing his full glass and drinking nearly all of it to distract himself, and because all of a sudden his that was super fuckin’ dry and dead.

__

____

__

__

____

__

Once dinner was finished Alice and Ethan stayed in the kitchen as her parents gossiped in the hallway looking straight into it. They both listened out for a while but it was nothing interesting. So Ethan moved to showing her his meme folder. He was determined to find one that really made her laugh so he could discover her personal taste in memes. 

__

____

__

“So do you know what’s wrong with them?” 

__

____

__

Alices heart spiked and so did Bill’s. She was looking at Ethan’s phone but not paying attention to him at all now as he continued, blissfully ignorant.

__

____

__

“What?” Bill asked scared. Meanwhile Alice listened scared.

__

____

__

Her mom sighed quietly. “Well they’re not acting right, maybe they’re breaking up?” Okay. Could that work? Alice thought.

__

____

__

“Maybe one of them just isn’t into the other?” 

__

____

__

Ooh no Alice could not have that stepping stone! She wanted to cry at the thought. But seems her mom had already took that next step in the thinking process.

__

____

__

“Maybe there’s something _wrong_ with one of them?” She hissed. And that was the straw for Alice.

__

____

__

Ethan was not paying attention, laughing as he tried to explain something on his phone.

__

____

__

Alice grabbed his face between her hands. He looked at her scared. Then she brought his face down and smashed his lips into hers. 

__

____

__

It was a peck! Just a peck, she did not move her lips at all. Although it was a long lasting one. Alices face was all scrunched up, her lips smushed, her face mashed into Ethans to the point it was hard to breathe through her nose, and her eyes were squeezed shut tight. Ethan was just not reacting and in total shock. But he didn’t pull back.

__

____

__

Then, high on alert, they heard her mom gasp. “Oop oh my god! No, look!”

__

____

__

Ethan placed his palm against Alices face flatly. She was so happy he got it but she could not afford to think right now.

__

____

__

“Aw young love. Look at that kiss, they’re just so innocent!”

__

____

__

Then they heard her father clearly. “I will not look, thank you.”

__

____

__

When that seemed to be enough, Alice finally pulled back. She pulled her face away, then dropped her hands from his face a few seconds later. She smoothed down her cardigan, needing to do SOMETHING.

__

____

__

Ethan’s lips were puckered but flat in the ‘kiss’, it was a weird combo. He dropped them the second Alice pulled away. He just kept looking at her. He had no idea what to do. 

__

____

__

Alices hands slowly dropped down to her side. She was completely and absolutely red faced. She turned away from her parents, so they wouldn’t see, and lightly took up Ethans hand and attempted to take him away and talk.

__

____

__

That’s when Bill, having had enough and way too full of adrenaline, piped up. “Hey hey hey! You two aren’t going anywhere together!”

__

____

__

Alice kept her face turned into the kitchen because of how embarrassed she was and it was even hard for Ethan to see where he was standing right next to her. But her squeak of “Dad, please.” Was still audible enough.

__

____

__

And now it was even worse because her mom was agreeing with her dad. “Oh no honey, listen to your father for once.” Bill caught that ‘for once.’

__

____

__

Alice wanted to groan but she also wanted to cry. She kept a hold of Ethans hand and he didn’t mind, but he thought they had to stay in her parents eyesight and not go off?

__

____

__

But as soon as her parents got too endorsed in themselves in a disagreement she knew would inevitably come, she squeezed Ethan’s hand and silently speedwalked away. They were sneaking off like proper teenagers.

__

____

__

And once they were away Alice closed the door and paced around, shaking her hands and still bright red. “Ew I’m sorry!”

__

____

__

Ethan was still a little in shock. “Errr, sorry.” He apologised himself, because he was honestly not really sure what to do.

__

____

__

Alice explained all she’d heard and how she just panicked. But as she spoke she started just laughing at his face, watching him shake his head out of his daze, her cheeks going from red to pink. “If it makes you feel any better, I hated it probably the amount you did.” Then her smiled dropped and she whimpered. “Oh no I’ll have to apologise to Lex.”

__

____

__

She started fumbling with her hands nervously, she wasn’t even thinking about that! Oh she hoped she wasn’t awfully mad at her, Alice liked Lex.

__

____

__

But Ethan was starting to come out of his stupor, and reassured her. “Ah nah don’t worry, I’ll mention it she’ll be chill.”

__

____

__

Alice nodded, glad they could talk to sort this out, and glad he didn’t hate her now. Then she remembered. “Oh! And I’ll tell Deb.”

__

____

__

Ethan snorted now. “Yeah I’m more scared she’d beat me up... even though you kissed me!” It was like he finally understood that he wasn’t in the wrong! She’d made things happen this way the little-

__

____

__

“Pah!” Alice threw her head back, tossing her eyebrow like he did her, his hand leapt to his heart and he mouthed like he was wounded. Alice continued. “Call that a kiss? I feel sorry for Lex.”

__

____

__

“Oh yeah!?” Ethan went for Alice. She squealed “No!” Quietly as he attacked her, tickling her sides to make her submit before pinning her arms to her chest and leaving her helpless and the loser.

__

____

__

Alice stopped struggling after a few seconds and her laughter died down a little. She looked up from where his arms caged her, to his face. “But promise you’re not mad?”

__

____

__

Ethan moved back and let her go. He placed his hand against his heart and his other in the air. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

__

____

__

Alice nodded, happy. Both their laughs died down a little, and they made their way to leave the room and get back to her parents.

__

____

__

“Also, you _hated_ it?” 

__

____

__

Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him and she thought it was a hug but slowly he moved to tickle her hip again. She laughed startled as she punched his chest for him to quit it, and he did, or at least took breaks.

__

____

__

“Yeah well okay...” she started to concede that she wasn’t that disgusted by him “there would have been worse boys to kiss. Like imagine if I’d had to use Danny.” She pulled a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue, not even wanting to imagine it.

__

____

__

Ethan’s arm stopped tickling and his face got serious. “If Danny ever ties to kiss you, I’ll break his jaw.”

__

____

__

Alice just snorted, and punched his chest again. “Yeah yeah okay, thanks bro.”

__

____

__

Ethan rolled his eyes and gave her a playful squeeze. “Okay _maybe_ not hospitalise him, but definitely at least the easy bake oven.”

__

____

__

Alice pushed herself away from him this time. “Ugh, you’re gross.”

__

____

__

Ethan repeated it back to her in a mocking voice, before poking her back, forward. “Hey come on we should probably ah... not give your parents the wrong idea. They might think I’ve changed my mind on the whole godly abstaining thing.”

__

____

__

It took Alice a second to understand what he was talking about. Then she realised. “Oh my god!”

__

____

__

“I’m actually going to kill you if you tell anyone that, y’know.” He warned her, opening his arm and inviting her to start walking. And Alice did, but she walked backwards, so she could look at Ethan, her hands behind her back innocently. “What? Not even my new best friend Lex?”

__

____

__

That made Ethan give chase. Alice squealed and started to run, Ethan almost immediately caught her and picked her up off the floor. She started screaming, laughing, but quickly tried to quieten down in case her parents heard.

__

____

__

Ethan kept his arms around her, wrapped just under her bellybutton so it wouldn’t squish her stomach, and walked with her just a foot off the ground. He peered his head around her shoulder. “Hey, maybe we should walk in on your parents like this.” He spitballed.

__

____

__

“Put me down!” She giggled, and he did so, nudging her and her nudging back as they walked back to her parents. When they emerged both the adults gave them disapproving looks before just continuing to talk. After the looks, as soon as Alice and Ethan made eye contact, they began to laugh again.

__

____

__

__

____

__

They finished up their conversations, and Alice was finally allowed to let Ethan out of the house and out of the act.

__

____

__

When she did so this time, she hugged him straight away and he hugged her back. It was more natural then, because they were really friends.

__

____

__

“Thank you.” She told him again, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling. Ethan ran his hand down her back. “No prob Ali cat.”

__

____

__

When Ethan pulled back he was kicking the dirt in her front garden and had his hands stuffed into his ripped jean pockets. Alice tilted her head curiously. “What’s up?” She made sure to ask.

__

____

__

Ethan looked to her, then down again. But Alice waited patiently with a friendly smile. And eventually he sighed. “So... even though it wasn’t, like, the most functional situation in there...” he scratched the back of his neck and Alice bit her lip in wait. He looked uncomfortable and she hoped it wasn’t anything she’d done. He was uncomfortable, but she and nor her family had really done that. “I liked just sitting down for a homemade meal, with parents and... it’s kinda like... something me and Lex don’t get.” Alice understood now. She was about to hug him again but he stood more certain and actually looked her in the eye as she started a new sentence. “But Ali, you do have a dad who loves you. And most likely a mom too, obviously I can’t... y’know speak... like I don’t know her, or your experiences...” he started to trail off now, feeling mega awkward. So Alice stepped in and saved him. She leant up on her toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek, like she did with her few friends she actually felt close to. At least it got him to shut up and take a breath.

__

____

__

“Thank you, Ethan.”

__

____

__

He nodded, calm and smiling once again. “You’re welcome, Alice.”

__

____

__

__

____

__

~

__

____

__

__

____

__

It had been a long darn day. Alice was beat physically and emotionally. She started to beating her throwover just to make sure it was all clean, when there was a knock at the door.

__

____

__

“Come in.” She called, putting down her blanket as her mom slipped in.

__

____

__

“Mom.” She smiled, walking up and hugging her, before going back to her sheets. “What time are you going tomorrow again?”

__

____

__

“Oh, 9.” She responded slowly. Alice nodded and ducked under her bed to find her weighted blanket when her mom spoke up again. “Alice, sweetheart?” 

__

____

__

She stood up, looking over towards her mother who asked “Can we talk?”

__

____

__

‘No’ Alice desperately wanted to say. If she could go back in time she would have pretended to be asleep before her mom came back in. But now it was too late and her mom took a step towards her and started to speak. “I’m not sure if I can believe in your relationship.”

__

____

__

“What? Why?” Alice tried not to squeak the question, but her throat was definitely closing up. Especially as her mom sighed disappointedly. “For one reason. It’s not going to work if the other is gay.”

__

____

__

Alice wanted to cry. She wanted Ethan back. She wanted Deb. She wanted her Dad. Alice started tearing up, opening her mouth when her mom looked to her with big sad eyes and interrupted “And honey, Ethan has given you quite a few signs!”

__

____

__

Well that was... that was not expected. Alice stopped tearing up, not because she was fine now, but more from the confusion. “Huh?”

__

____

__

Her mom placed her hand on the knob of Alices bedfram and continued. “The earring for one, him being a ‘pretty boy’ before he started with you.” Alice was disgusted, that was presumptuous, stereotyping-

__

____

__

“Looking at that kiss, it wasn’t just young and innocent... it was almost forced.”

__

____

__

Alice didn’t know if she’d prefer her to know the actual reason behind that, her fists were clenching and unchlenching... with anger.

__

____

__

“And honey, a big clue should have been him having only girls as friends. Especially if these girls were, you know.”

__

____

__

“No mom.” Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes red and burning. “I don’t know.”

__

____

__

Her mother tutted at her like she was annoyed with Alice. She leaned forward and whispered to her daughter “ _Lesbians._ “ 

__

____

__

Like it was a dirty word.

__

____

__

“I mean those girls could be a bad influence on you sweetheart. I just knew there was something wrong with your friend Deb.”

__

____

__

Alice felt like her whole heart was shattering. She couldn’t move, because she couldn’t feel her legs, she didn’t even know how she was standing up right now.

__

____

__

“I don’t think I should let her sleep over anymore.”

__

____

__

“... Do you even HEAR yourself?!!!!” Alice screamed at her mother. Probably the first time she had since she was a toddler. 

__

____

__

Her mother threw her had to her heart in shock. “Alison!!! I’m just trying to help!”

__

____

__

“Help?!” Alice choked out, then she scoffed as her mother nodded. “But there was one last thing. One big thing that made me question it all.” She threw her hands in the air like she was telling some exciting story. Gossiping about theories for a tv show. Not... whatever all this was. Alice gave a gross chuckle and tilted her head, shutting up because she might as well hear it.

__

____

__

Her mother swallowed before trying to put out ‘delicately’ “I’ve not met any teenage boys who are actual celibates, and didn’t have something to hide.”

__

____

__

Alice stayed frozen and quiet.

__

____

__

“And honey you’re a pretty, nice, girl. Maybe too nice Alice. You’re a pretty girl giving attention to a boy... and he’s telling you he’s abstinent.”

__

____

__

Alices face twisted up in disgust. Because he didn’t want to sleep with her that made him gay? Was she telling her to watch out because any boy she gives any attention to is going to want to ‘take her purity’. That she shouldn’t be nice because then she would be stupid enough that whatever happened would be her fault? She didn’t understand. So she just asked. “Mom, what the HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!”

__

____

__

They both started shouting at each other and Alice’s barrier broke as soon and her mother raised her voice, she started screaming as she cried. Only seconds later, did Bill waltz in through the door.

__

____

__

As soon as he was in there his eyes widnened, and Alice ran from her bed, past her mother and into his arms, crying heavily into his chest and closing her eyes so she didn’t have to take part in this anymore.

__

____

__

Bill wrapped his arm around his shaking daughter and cried out her mothers name in shock and horror.

__

____

__

Her mother gasped exasperated, as everyone turned against her. “I’m just trying to help!” She threw her arms up in almost surrender. Alice untucked her head from her dads chest and told her to her face “No, you’re being bigoted.” Quickly she looked up to her dad and told him, so he didn’t reveal anything, “Mom thinks Ethan’s gay.”

__

____

__

Then she turned her head and looked into her eyes as she told the room “For stupid reasons.”

__

____

__

Her mother gasped, angrily this time. “Do not call your mother stupid!”

__

____

__

Alice cried more at that and turned her head back into her father. He placed both his arms around Alice now, and just stared at her mother. 

__

____

__

Knowing she wasn’t winning, her mother tried a different approach, and softened up. “Oh Alice. Can your father leave and we just talk about this as women?”

__

____

__

No. No no no Alice did not want her dad to leave her. She did not want to be alone with her mom right now! But what could she do? She was supposed to say yes, she knew that. She should be an adult right? Her mom would be mad if she didn’t. 

__

____

__

But before she could respond, Alices dad did it for her. 

__

____

__

“No.”

__

____

__

Bill wouldn’t let her be guilted and manipulated anymore. Alice looked up to him. Her eyes were still red and tears rolled down her face, she was hiccuping now with cries and Bill gave her the softest and most reassuring squeeze Alice thought she’d ever felt.

__

____

__

“We can talk outside like adults, but I want you to leave Alice out of it now, please.”

__

____

__

Even with a please, both women’s mouths dropped open. 

__

____

__

Alice didn’t think she’d ever seen her dad stand up to her mom, at least not that surely. It made her want to smile, if she could.

__

____

__

Her mother paused, still too awestruck to move, before Bill cleared his throat, and tilted his head at her towards the door, his arms still wrapped around his daughter, who now rubbed at her eyes with her hands. He was not letting her alone with her mom, even in passing right now. So they both slowly watched as her mother left the room and entered the hallway. Once she had, Bill slowly removed Alices hands from his arms, and smiled down at her with that dad knowledge that everything would be okay, he would take care of it all, before he closed the door so Alice couldn’t hear anything worse tonight.

__

____

__

__

____

__

When they were alone, Bill didn’t say anything. He crossed his arms and watched the mother of his only child squirm and tut to herself, struggling to think through the mess she’d put herself in. 

__

____

__

She looked up to her ex-husband nervously and told him her thought. “Maybe I should stay another day, to make amends.”

__

____

__

“I think you should go.”

__

____

__

She stopped moving about and looked at him. Her face flared and her jaw dropped.

__

____

__

Bills arms just stayed crossed on his chest. “I’ll still drive you to the port, maybe a little earlier. But I think you need to go.”

__

____

__

__

____

__

It was a little later when Alice heard her window pinging. She ignored it for a while, going to her tissue box and blowing her nose. And after that sound she waited with baited breath in silence. Then the pinging sounded again and she walked over to her window to see what it was. When she looked out she saw Ethan, holding another pebble and ready to throw, but he dropped it when he saw her and smiled and signalled for her to come downstairs. It was dark, and the moon was on the opposite side of the house, so Alice only really looked like a shadow.

__

____

__

Instead, Alice sniffed once more before she confusedly opened her window.

__

____

__

“There’s a party happening uptown!” He whisper shouted to her. Alice made a noise in her throat, too quiet for him to hear. “Ethan I don’t know-“

__

____

__

He interrupted her with “Deb’s gonna be there!” Alice watched him smirk when she stopped talking as he knew that got her attention. He called again “She and Lex told me to come get you and bring you there. Come on!” He waved his hand for her to come down again and this time Alice sighed before nodding and shutting her window. 

__

____

__

She wrote a quick note for her dad, in case he walked in to check in her, and took her phone before making her way downstairs and outside.

__

____

__

Ethan smiled by the tree, he was hiding behind in case her parents saw, as he waited for Alice, then they could go and have a good time after their shitty evening. He didn’t know the extent of how bad Alices had just been yet. When Alice walked over and into the light though, Ethan stopped bouncing on his feet and his smile dropped. Her face was tear stained, clear lines going down her cheeks and her eyes were raw. She was looking down to the ground and moving like a ghost.

__

____

__

Ethan walked forward and stopped until he was a step in front of her. 

__

____

__

“Did she hurt you?”

__

____

__

Alice shook her head quickly. “No, just.” She stopped, looking to the starry sky to breathe, then her eyes flicked to Ethan’s. He was looking so sad, her eyes went straight for the ground again. She tried to explain as best she could. “She didn’t find out but some stuff happened and...” But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to relive it, she didn’t want more crap to start, she didn’t want to think about her mom at all! She grabbed her head between her hands and shook it. She didn’t want to think about any of that stuff, she didn’t want to face her mom even via her memory!

__

____

__

Ethan looked like he was about to step in and pry her hands away.

__

____

__

But then Alice moved to nodding. She nodded, and then looked up to Ethan, holding eye contact. She sniffed before she could get her next sentence out, and it started with a choked laugh. “You know, it doesn’t matter.”

__

____

__

Ethan frowned. It seemed to matter, but he didn’t say anything, he let her go on.

__

____

__

And a good thing too. 

__

____

__

“I don’t know if she’ll accept me as who I am... but I don’t have to tell her anything. I really don’t, because I have my dad, I have Deb... and now I have you and Lex.”

__

____

__

She smiled up to him, really smiled, but Ethan held his arms out and the tears came anyway. They met each other with that half step, and Ethan held Alice as close as he could, and she cry laughed. He even leant down and gave the top of her head a kiss after a few seconds, and Alice moan laughed into his chest, happy to be swaddled, as he swayed with her in his arms and held tight.

__

____

__

Alice didn’t know if her mom would ever be okay with her, maybe she would, who knows. But Alice knew it didn’t matter as much anymore, because _she_ would be okay.

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!! This took me a while but GOD did I love writing it!!
> 
> Also I’m not even kidding you guys one bit, I went to one of the ‘top non private schools in the country’ (I hate saying that it sounds braggy I’m sorry) and that story about our teacher is 100% true
> 
> Love that bc I’m like their age I can explain thing using ‘sorta kinda’ and ‘oof’ and it works : bc how else do I express emotions??
> 
> Also if anyone ships Alice and Ethan as more than just a bromance in this i’ll cry  
>    
> Please please leave any and all comments as it really helps me know what you guys like, and I loved making this one and it took forever, so I’d love to hear your feedback (even if you think it’s small or etc please know I’m gonna be smiling ear to ear with any comments I get!!)  
> Thank you sm for reading and stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
